Hagamos un trato¿Hermanos?
by AnabelaHP
Summary: Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, era cierto que nuestra amistad había avanzado mucho, pero era una pregunta que no me esperaba, me sequé los ojos para ganar tiempo aunque siendo honesta ya sabía la respuesta.


"_**Hagamos un trato … ¿Hermanos?"**_

_**(Lily POV)**_

_Querida Anormal_

_No entiendo porqué te empeñas en escribirme siempre. No quiero saber nada de ti, no sé cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo, podemos tener los mismos padres pero en lo que a mi me concierne tú no eres mi hermana. Mi hermana pequeña murió cuando te convertiste en un fenómeno de circo, así que por favor déjame en paz. No me interesa saber de ti. Soy feliz siendo una persona normal y no quiero relacionarme con una aberración como tu. _

_Espero que entiendas el mensaje y no me vuelvas a escribir. _

_Atentamente _

_Petunia. _

_P.D. te he dicho un millón de veces que no mandes estos pájaros aquí ¿Qué van a pensar los vecinos? Ni siquiera puedes usar el correo normal. _

No podía llorar, no iba a permitírmelo. No iba a dejar que lo que me diga mi hermana me afectara tanto, pero no podía evitar sentir el dolor que sentía. Salí corriendo por el agujero de la sala común de Gryffindor, no quería que nadie me vea así.

Me senté al pie de un árbol frente al lago mientras las lágrimas resbalaban libremente por mi cara, odiaba por lo que estaba pasando. Antes habíamos sido tan unidas. ¿Qué nos había pasado? Siempre creí que se creó ese antagonismo entre las dos por qué Petunia tenía celos de que yo era bruja y ella no. Pero si fuera eso ya lo hubiera superado, o al menos eso creía.

No sé cuando había perdido a mi hermana pero me encantaría recuperarla. Sentí como alguien se acercaba así que me seque las lágrimas rápidamente para que no se den cuenta que había llorado.

Pero mi acompañante ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada ahí, se sentó bajo el árbol que ahora se conocía como el árbol de los merodeadores, ellos siempre estaban ahí. Intente ignorarlo pero no pude evitarlo, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo, me acerqué a ver quién era. Aunque no esperé encontrarme con esa persona.

-Sirius.- dije sorprendida de ver a uno de los dos merodeadores más arrogantes llorando desconsoladamente. -¿Qué pasó?

-Hola pelirroja.- fue lo único que le saque mientras se secaba las lágrimas disimuladamente.

-¿Qué te pasó?- le pregunté de nuevo mientras me sentaba a lado suyo.

- Nada, ¿qué podría pasarme?- contestó con tanta amargura en la voz que no pude evitar sentir que algo andaba mal, no era normal que Sirius Black se comporte serio, o al menos no como estaba ahora.

-No lo sé.- dije lentamente regresando a verlo.- Pero no te ves bien.

-¿Como quieres que me vea Lily?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos ya sin importarle que lo vea. –Con lo que acabo de averiguar.

No sabía que más decir por lo que caímos en un silencio incómodo rápidamente.

-¿Tu por qué llorabas?- dijo después de un minuto.

- Porque.- comencé a responderle hasta que lo pensé mejor. – Tú primero.- dije mientras él tenía una mirada de confusión que casi resultaba cómica. –Si tú me dices porqué llorabas, te lo digo yo.

Suspiró lentamente antes de regresarme a ver. – Acabo de enterarme que mi hermano menor ya es un mortífago.- dijo con una voz que destilaba desesperación, ira y amargura.

-Ahora si lo perdí para siempre Lily.- no pude evitar soltar una lágrima, se parecía tanto a lo que yo vivía y Sirius había hablado con tanta tristeza que no sabía como más reaccionar.

-Tu turno.- me recordó después de un minuto.

Yo solo le entregué la carta, era fácil saber que ocurría al leerla. Aunque de todas formas murmuré algo que sonó a mi querida hermana. Sentí como lágrimas nuevas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Sirius, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y yo me arrimé a él, mientras los dos llorábamos por nuestros hermanos y el de nuestro acompañante.

Después de un momento me encontré sentada riendo con Sirius como nunca hubiera pensado que sucedería. No era como me lo imaginaba… Puede ser que también me haya equivocado con otro merodeador.

-Gracias Sirius.- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

–Cuando quieras pelirroja.- respondió correspondiendo mi abrazo. –Y gracias a ti también.

-¿Lily?- me llamaron mientras sentía como alguien se sentaba a lado mío. Sabía quien era desde nuestra charla anterior Sirius y yo nos habíamos hecho muy amigos. Me volvía a sentir protegida igual que cuando sentía que tenía a mi hermana.

Lo que me traía de regreso a mi realidad al momento. Me abracé a Sirius y lloré con toda el alma. -¿Qué pasó?-preguntó mientras me sostenía.

-Mi hermana se casa.- le dije en una voz que no sobrepasaba un susurro.- No me quiere ahí Sirius, me rogó que no vaya, que me invente algo para decirles a mis papás.

-La perdí Sirius, no va a volver nunca la relación que tenía con ella.

-Tranquila Lily, ella se lo pierde. Eres una persona única y no deberías sufrir por alguien como ella.

-De hecho hagamos un trato.- dijo alzándome para que lo viera directamente. –Yo ya perdí a mi hermano menor ¿te gustaría ocupar su lugar?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, era cierto que nuestra amistad había avanzado mucho, pero era una pregunta que no me esperaba, me sequé los ojos para ganar tiempo aunque siendo honesta ya sabía la respuesta.

Sonreí mientras movía mi cabeza afirmativamente. – Y yo ya no tengo hermana mayor, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi hermano?

Solo se rió, mientras me levantaba del piso. – Ya que eso ha quedado claro, tenemos un trato pelirroja, ¿Hermanos?- dijo extendiéndome la mano.

-Hermanos.- afirmé mientras ignoraba su mano y lo abrazaba.


End file.
